SOI Brigade?
by candy-ninja-girl
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if Lucky Star and The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya crossed over? Find out how Konata Izumi reacts to her meeting with Haruhi Suzumiya and the rest of the gang on a fun story filled with comedy!


**The "Save the World by Overloading it with Fun, Konata Izumi Brigade"?**

** Hello fans of Lucky Star and the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya! This is a chance for you to see how awesome it'll be if the Lucky Star gang met the S.O.S. Brigade! DISCLAIMER: I own nothing from either Lucky Star or the Haruhi Suzumiya series. Hope you like it!**

As the four teenage girls from Ryoo High School walked down the suburban streets of Kasukabe in Saitama, Japan, Konata looked up at an old Haruhi Suzumiya flyer. "Man, if only they were here in real life rather than anime characters. It would be awesome if they didn't come here just once a year," said the otaku, Konata Izumi. "Yeah, and it'll make you shut up," said the stubborn Kagami Hiiragi. "But it would make a ton of fans go bankrupt from the concerts and autographs," said the beautiful, intelligent Miyuki Takara. "Yeah, but Kona-chan's right, it would be more interesting," said the younger, fraternal twin of Kagami, Tsukasa Hiiragi. Konata sighed as though disappointment had engulfed her entire life along with every boring thing in the world.

As Kagami, Tsukasa, and Miyuki walked at a normal pace, Konata, without even opening her eyes or paying attention, was practically power-walking. She bumped into something and fell to the ground, her eyes closed when doing so. "Hey! You moron, watch where you're going or I'll…" Before she could say another word, she looked up at the silhouetted young woman starring down at her. "Oh my God, this can't be happening. Do my eyes deceive me, or is that the true Haruhi Suzumiya, Kyon, Itsuki Koizumi, Yuki Nagato, and Mikuru Asahina?" The group responded in an, what Konata seemed to hear, angelic "Yes", which, in reality, was just a normal "yes".

Kagami walked up to Konata, who was laying on the ground due to being star struck by the SOS Brigade, not really paying any attention to the group. "Konata, you're acting weird again. Quit acting like you've seen an actual anime or manga or gaming character and let's go already." Konata pointed up to the brigade leader. "I-it's her; Haruhi S-Suzumiya…" said the passing out Kona-chan. Tsukasa and Miyuki walked toward Konata and Kagami.

"Is she going to be okay?" asked Haruhi Suzumiya. "If not, then where's her mom or dad?" "For one thing, ma'am, her mom's dead. Two, she's the same age as us if you haven't noticed," replied Kagami. "Her name's Konata Izumi. My name's Kagami Hiiragi and this is my twin sister, Tsukasa, and the one with the long pink hair and glasses is Miyuki Takara." "Oh my God, Miyuki-chan's as adorable as Mikuru-chan," exclaimed Haruhi, while arm-hugging both Miyuki and Mikuru. "Yeah, yeah, let's just try to get Konata back to her old self, shall we?" asked the currently annoyed Kagami.

The group of now-friends set Konata down on a nearby park-bench while Kagami rudely punched Konata on the head, forcing her to be wide-awake in front of both the SOS Brigade and her group of best friends. "Oh.. my.. God... I've got to be dreaming to see the SOS Brigade in person but after Kagami's punch, I'm wide awake!" "Hey! At least I got you out of you awake, dip-head!" With that annoyed remark from Kagami came laughter from Haruhi. "You know, you guys aren't half bad! Konata-chan, Kagami-san, Miyuki-chan, Tsukasa-san, would you be okay with hanging out some time?"

Konata's jaw dropped at the very thought of Haruhi Suzumiya, so when it actually happened she was in tears of joy. "Um. Is she okay?" asked Haruhi. "She'll be fine. She's usually weird like this, so don't worry," replied Kagami. It wasn't an average day for Konata Izumi to meet some of her favorite heroes. Just then, Konata's cell phone rang to the song, "Koi no Mikuru Densetsu," as Mikuru jumped.

"Sorry! It's my dad, so I'm going to have to take this," said Konata, turning away from everyone. "Sorry guys, but Dad wants me to get home now. It was a pleasure meeting Haruhi, Yuki, Mikuru, Kyon, and Itsuki!" Konata ran home, really happy about meeting the SOS Brigade. Looks like it's going to be a very otaku friendship between both Haruhi and Konata!

**Thank you for reading this cross-over! This was "Walking Up To The Stars"! Please review and add me to your author alert list for more stories by me, and also add this story to your story alerts if you really liked reading this fanfiction :) I'll also write, in the future, stories about Lucky Channel, if you're interested! Bye-nii! **


End file.
